


Elba

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Digital Art, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for 2011 SGA Reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elba

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Place of Jackals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233058) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



Artwork for [In the Place of Jackals](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/21161.html) \- Title: Elba


End file.
